extreme_demons_in_gdfandomcom-20200215-history
ICE Carbon Diablo X
Not to be confused with Ice Carbon Zust. Ice Carbon Diablo X (commonly abbreviated to ICDX) is a 1.6 Extreme Demon created and hacked by Roadbose, known for its abundance of straight flying segments and formerly "impossible"-deemed difficulty. ICDX was previously one of the most difficult levels in Geometry Dash, its difficulty often being compared to Cataclysm in the time after its release, until it was discovered that Roadbose hacked the level's verification. Riot was the very first player to complete it legitimately. Which of these levels is harder, and ultimately the hardest demon, has been a matter of debate among Geometry Dash players for a long time. However, with the creation and legitimate verification of Bloodbath by Riot (and the update of Cataclysm, making it much harder than ICDX) many arguments upon this subject were disbanded, as the community now knew which demon was the hardest. Nowadays it is considered one of the easiest extreme demons. It is also the oldest rated Extreme Demon. It is now in the legacy list of the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. Gameplay The level starts off with a short but moderately difficult cube section, consisting of a difficult jump over a saw blade. Next, the player enters a very tricky ship sequence, going through very tight spaces and tight diagonals. It then goes into a very short ball, which has a blue jump orb over a spike. Then, the player enters a UFO segment, which features a very hard first obstacle requiring near-perfect timing, then it goes into anti-gravity, then a size-portal. It then goes through a one-block space through a cube portal, while still in mini mode. The cube is relatively simple involving a few fakes and simple jumps. In a part in the cube section, there is a trick ship portal meant to kill the player. After passing the UFO portal, the cube section becomes significantly harder with more skill required. It then goes into a very brief UFO segment where the player has to avoid a ship portal, then go through the "demon-heads" into another cube section. After that, the ship part that follows is extremely hard, consisting of one-block spaces and invisible spikes. A slightly hard mini-cube then follows, which passes through a simple UFO segment, then returns to a cube section. This becomes an anti-gravity ship sequence with a tight diagonal space, which then reverts into a cube segment with a few obstacles. A very tricky ball segment comes after, involving timed switches, fakes, and jump orbs. It then enters an easy mini UFO segment which is nearly identical to Clubstep's first UFO segment, then passes through an easy ship sequence into a hard cube segment, involving a lot of timing and numerous fakes. It then transitions to a very tricky ball segment, which requires even more timing and memorization skills compared to the one before it. After that is a very difficult ship sequence, which is almost entirely made of one block spaces, then into a cube with numerous fakes. A ship sequence similar to the second one follows, which then becomes mini and goes into a semi-tight diagonal part, then goes back to being a cube, and then a very short one-switch ball comes and instantly reverts to cube, which then enters the last part of the level. At 95%, a mini-ship sequence that features one block spaces with routine gravity portals starts, then the player arrives at the creator's name and the final one block space. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * This level was once thought to be borderline impossible until Update 1.9 when Riot completed it. * Andromeda originally hacked the level, but later had re-beaten it legitimately as the start of his redemption. * This level had originally had around 9,000 more dislikes than likes due to being hacked. However, when Cyclic completed/hacked it, it received a huge number of likes, turning the ratio around to positive. * On March 1, 2017, this level was accidentally hacked by Cos8o,https://twitter.com/cos8o/status/836656537292550145 when it and all of Roadbose's levels but not GW RoadMC2's were all somehow moved to Powerbomb's account. * This level is now on the legacy demon list, having fallen from the ranks of the top demons since its initial positioning on the list. Walkthrough References Category:Easy Extreme Demons Category:Made in Korea Category:Hacked